Birthday
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Its Emma's birthday and Rachel asked her daddy for help to find her mommy the best birthday gift ever. Cute. MAJOR FLUFF. One-shot. Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!


**So, yeah this fandom is not that big and I absolutely do not like this. I'm sure no one's even going to read it because theres only 4, not very good (no offense) fanfiction in this fandom and one of them don't even belong to the right fandom! This is the Syrena Legacy series. Not Precy Jackson. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Syrena Legacy**

 **Title: Birthday**

 **Rating: K**

 **Summary: It's Emma's birthday and Rachel wants her daddy to help her find her mommy the perfect gift. (This also takes place at Galen's house in the books)**

 **Birthday**

Rachel is 7. She might be 3 quarters syrena and shares his and Emma's eyes, anger, strength, thick skin and hard bones, but she's almost a direct copy of Emma. From her pale, almost white skin to her light, almost white, hair. (With some dark roots, from him)

Unlike Emma, being 3 quarters syrena, Rachel can grow a fin, although not for a long period of time, but she's only 7 seasons old, so maybe, with practice she'll be able to keep her fin a bit longer. And as much as she tries, she can't find a way to blend, but she is only 7 and she's not full syrena, but he and Emma tell her to keep trying.

Emma's working at the community center, helping kids learning how to swim, ironically enough, so it's just him and Rachel until she gets back so they can celebrate, and no one's suppose to get here until 6, so they have a good 5 hours.

"Daaaaaaaadyy?" Rachel says as she finishes her burger. She looks over to her dad and flutters her long lashes while smiling at him.

 _Oh. No._ Galen thinks to himself.

"Yeah, seahorse?" He replied as he puts down his fish burger.

Rachel laughs at nickname. Her first time swimming with him and Emma when she was about 5, she saw a school of seahorses and instantly fell in love with them. She can even make them do little tricks without having to have the Poseidon's gift. "It's mommy's birthday today." She says, and looks at him expectantly.

"Yesss..." Galen says, not exactly knowing where this is going. "And..."

"Can we pluh-ease, go swimming and find mommy something?" Rachel asks, her bright red lips puffed out, her eyes big as sand dollars, her soft hands clasped together.

Inside, Galen is having a war with himself. He promised Emma that he wouldn't take Rachel out because Rachel just got over a cold and she doesn't want to risk having her get it again. Neither does he. But, it is _Emma's_ birthday, and Rachel _just_ wants to get her mom a gift. It _has_ been almost a week since Rachel got over that cold, and she's feeling a lot better. Emma would say yes too if she were here looking at that face...

"Okay." Galen finally agrees.

Rachel's face lights up with joy and he's pretty sure it's going to make up for the lecturing he's sure to get when Emma comes home.

"Go change, Rache, and I'll clean up." He tells her and she runs as fast as her legs can carry her up the stairs and to her room to get her swimsuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Galen smiles as he watches Rachel from a distance as she interacts with all the fish, making sure that there isn't a single crab in the way before she turns over a rock to look for something under it.

"What do you have in mind, fingerling?" He asks her as she turns the rock back over gently, and makes her way back to him.

"I don't know..." Rachel shrugs. "Oh wait! What are those thingys called again?" She asks as she swims in circles. She makes the exact same face Emma makes when she's trying to solve a math homework or trying to remember a specific date in history.

"What 'thingys' seahorse?" Galen asks.

"Those things...uh...they're like a shell but they aren't and they have those flowers in the center...oh! Remember when you and I tried to bake mom some pancakes and we made a HUGE mess? And when mom saw you said her eyes were as big as..." She tries to remember, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Sand-dollars?" Galen asked.

"Yeah! Those!" Rachel says, "We can get some black string from my art room, and if we could find some 2 pearls, Uncle Toraf could put some holes in them, and we could find a pretty sand-dollar, and put it between the two pearls and it'll look the prettiest!" Rachel says, diving up in the air and making a circle.

Galen laughs and swims toward her and grabs her by the waist, holding her on his hip. "Okay okay, calm down Rache. Come on, I think Aunt Rayna may have something for you." He tells her. Rachel's face lights up and she wriggles out of his grip and get on his back. Turning to human form and in her regular bikini top and shorts again. She wraps her arms around her dads neck and her legs around his waist just above his fin.

"To Uncle Toraf and Aunt Rayna's house!" She exclaims, and she giggles as Galen takes off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey there fingerling!" Toraf says as he opens the door. He's immediately tackled by his 'niece'.

"Uncle Toraf! I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Ahhh, miss you too, fingerling." Torah replies as he swiftly picks her up and hold her between his arm and left hip. Using his other arm to ruffle her hair.

"Hey, what am I?" Rayna exclaims from behind them.

"Auntie Rayna!" Rachel exclaims as she wriggles out of Toraf's grip. She runs and throws her arms around Rayna's swollen belly. "How's my baby cousin?" Rachel asked excitedly. "I can't wait to paint her nails, and we can wear matching swim suits. Look at the new one Grandpa Grom gave me!" She exclaims. Motioning to her new swimsuit. Her ruffle swim top is as violet as her eyes with black and white stripes and heart cutouts rimming the bottom. Her bottom is black and white stripes, and her toe and finger nails are painted the same violet, but her ring fingers are painted black and white stripes.

"Cute fingerling. Grom has good taste." Rayna jokes. "Now, I have some pearls that Uncle Toraf already made holes in so you can make a necklace, and your just in luck because I found a sand-dollar yesterday while visiting your Grandpa Grom." Rayna explains. She sticks out a seaweed sack and Rachel peers inside to see two identical pearls with an obvious purple tint with big enough holes for the string she intends on using. She looks at the sand-dollar in awe. It's just the perfect size and it doesn't look too fragile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel exclaims and in the excitement she changes into her fin and everyone laughs.

"Come on, seahorse, it's getting late and you still need to make a card." Galen says as he hugs his sister. "See you guys soon?" He asks. The two nod, and Toraf's hand had found its way around Rayna's waist.

"Yep, see you soon Bro." Rayna replies and they watch as father and daughter take off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Everyone left and it's just the three of them in the living room. Rachel is coloring and Galen and Emma are sitting on the couch watching her with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Rache, wanna give mommy her present?" Galen asks.

Rachel's face lights up for what seems like the hundred time that day and she shoots up and runs upstairs.

"What'd you do?" Emma asks, because she knows that smirk on his face. It's _the_ look and she's seen it so many times.

Rachel comes back down and drops a small cardboard box in her lap. The box is a light teal, like the ocean, and it's wrapped in white ribbon and she recognizes the bow on the top as Galen's doing.

She carefully unties it, which isn't that hard, because like she said, Galen tied the bow. She takes off the top and gasped at the sight. Inside is a necklace. The string it black with a knot on it that is also adjustable and she wonders who did it because she's pretty sure it wasn't Rachel or Galen. Probably her mother, because she's just good with those kind of things. Its simple enough, with a purple tinted pearl, a beautifully enacted sand-dollar, and another, identical pearl on the other side.

"There's more." Galen whispers in her ear.

She pulls out a construction paper card that has the words happy birthday and inside is a picture of the three of them, Galen and Rachel have a fin, but she doesn't really mind because she's looking at the three of them holding hands in the water and it's absolutely beautiful. She loves it.

"You might have to add one more person, Rache." She says quietly before she can stop herself.

"What mommy?" Rachel asks.

Galen stares at her, eyes as wide as sand-dollars. She looks up at them and their eyes meet.

"Seriously?" He asks breathlessly.

Emma bites her lip on nods. They've been trying for another ever since Rachel turned 7, 8 months ago, but they've always come up empty.

Galen's smile as just as big as it was when she agreed to mate with him.

"Ummm, what's happening?" Rachel asked, confused.

Emma looks back at her with tears in her eyes and Galen is close to crying too, "Rachel, your going to be a big sister."

* * *

 **the end. Review. Follow. Favorite!**


End file.
